


Hear You Me

by Beautysteam



Series: Midnight Changes//Hear You Me [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Louis in Panties, Louis-centric, M/M, Making Up, Married Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, OT5 Friendship, POV Louis, Past Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sad Louis, Sequel, Slow To Update, Tattooed Louis, Teacher Louis, Top Harry, Top Louis, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautysteam/pseuds/Beautysteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years ago Louis gave up everything to get fame and fortune. It never happened.</p><p>Nothing went his way so he's back and trying to repair many things, but can he do it? </p><p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear You Me

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a sequel* 
> 
>  
> 
> You don't have to read the prior fic if you don't want too, but it's good back story if you choose to. Thanks loves. :)
> 
> Oh yeah... this is in Louis' perspective this time.

  
_**Six weeks ago** _

Louis is the middle of cleaning his flat and gathering a couple boxes he got from his mum, packing his shit, and wondering if he should march down to the school. They were transferring him back to the school he left years ago, the school where he gained and lost something really important to him, and honestly he really doesn't want to go back. He knows people will question him and he knows some idiot will shit talk about him because he got booted off the singing competition right before the finals. Oh well, at least he still gets to do what he loves and besides teaching music wasn't horrible. He enjoyed that part, he enjoyed most of his students, just some of them are snot nosed brats that liked to fuck around isn't what he liked. 

Okay, so maybe he doesn't totally mind them considering he was the class clown back in the day, but Louis just hopes they all won't give him a hard time for possibly being the youngest teacher in the lot. 

He was busy scrubbing away at the sink when he had gotten a text from Niall, ah yes him and Niall actually had made up a few years ago, maybe around six months after he left. He's also made amends with Liam, but Zayn was a different story. The man loathed him still, but he honestly can't blame him because, well he's best mates with his ex boyfriend’s/best friend. He hasn't seen Harry since he left nor heard from him when he last texted him to break it off because of Eleanor and the show. 

Yeah, needless to say Eleanor and he didn’t last very long, and them together was just a mistake in itself, he wishes he could take back. Originally he was going to pretend date her, but he just asked her out because he was young and thought it was the best option since it seemed more real.

Louis knows it's shitty that he basically gave up on Harry and his relationship, but he got so caught up in other things during their long distance relationship that he lost himself. No, Louis hasn't stalked Harry online or asked Niall and Liam about him because, well it still really pangs at his heart to think about him. Yeah, Louis has been through three relationship’s to get himself over him. He think's it worked, but deep down he knows it's not true four years later. 

So here Louis is washing his hand and checking the time before slipping on a jumper and heading out the door. He made his way down the steps and went to check the mail in the lobby before grabbing a few envelopes before heading back up into his half empty flat before sitting at the table and going thorough junk mail. 

“Junk.” He starts tossing the usual shit to the side, “more junk.” he shakes his head until he gets to the last one and just stares at the silver envelope and cocks his brow. “What’s this?“ he mumbled, eyeing the envelope. 

It’s from Liam and he possibly knew what it could be so he just opens it up and smiles down at it. It was a crisp ivory colored invitation with fancy silver leafy accents bordering the corners of the sheet. The font was a beautiful cursive and the thing looked pretty expensive.

Knowing Zayn, he probably wanted the best of the best for this, the wedding invitation. 

Louis set it down and scanned over it and knew right round that time he would be settled into his new job and of course his own flat. He feels a wave of nervousness wash over him, though… he’s so sure Harry will be there and possibly in the wedding party. It’s going to be so awkward when he shows up because, well he’s only made up with two of them and Zayn will possibly give him the cold shoulder, he’s sure Liam had to persuade him properly to be invited. 

The wedding is in six weeks and one he has no idea what to wear and secondly should he bring a date?

Maybe he could ring up Laken? Sure, they broke up month’s ago, but she’s always asking Louis for another shot. He’s obviously is not calling Eleanor for obvious reasons, especially since it‘s been ages since eh last seen her.

Laken. A twenty four year old gal that had long dark auburn colored hair, flawless porcelain skin, fit, and obviously a pretty face. Then again, she had a bit of a nasty attitude and tended to want Louis to constantly spoil her, always bringing up that she couldn’t believe she was dating a man that had been on TV, and how she tried to make him so whipped for her. It didn’t necessarily work out, because well it just didn’t feel right and also Laken wasn’t his cup of tea once he got to know her much better. She reminded him of Eleanor, whom again was an awful ex-girlfriend alone.

Okay, so maybe taking Laken was a last resort, so he thinks about another possible choice.

Camden he thinks and nods to that. Nice lad, very hot, and wonderful in bed. He has a beautiful dark colored pompadour, inked skin all over, rather defined, and has a short trimmed beard. Louis really had no complaints about him really, more so the fact he hooked up with him a few month’s after he broke up with Laken. Of course they ended up dating, but it obviously didn’t work out so now they’re just friends.

Would Camden come as his date, though? He isn’t sure. He does know that he doesn’t want to go alone because seeing his old classmates, friends, and so forth whilst being single with a failed competition in his background. 

He’ll need to think this through. 

So he just pushes the thought’s aside and goes back to cleaning his flat and packing up boxes, not realizing six weeks from now his life’s going to change, and possible old feelings might come creeping back. 

Maybe. 

 

**Present**

Louis is sitting in the passenger side of the moving truck taking a drag from his cigarette while Camden offered to drive. Yes, Louis started smoking, he started a few months into the competition due to stress and other factors. Yes, he’s tried to quit a few times, but hell he just can’t seem to stop and besides he think’s it relaxes him.

“So, now that you’re officially living four hours from me, how am I suppose to come and see you during your lunches or late night visits?” he smiles and Louis just exhales the smoke from his lips, ponders for a moment. “Well, you could always face time or, you know, make a day each month to hang out.” he shrugs and Camden nods to that.

The ride was a bit quiet until the bloke turned on tunes from Slipknot. Not Louis’ cup of coffee, but he’s fine with anything other than the silence and his thought’s about back home. He leaned against the door and sighed to himself as they sky got darker and darker, and the surroundings becoming familiar again. 

Yes, he’s come back to pick out a flat, but he didn’t really pay much attention to his surroundings and he surely didn’t care where he lived because he just wanted something cheap and close to work. Especially in the winter months, thank god they have a while until then. 

When they had pulled in, Louis showed Camden his studio flat and honestly, he wasn’t too proud, but it works. It’s just him anyways and besides, he’s only twenty six. It’s not like he should be living in a mansion by now with ten cars. He has a shitty old ass car that’s back at the rental truck’s for tonight, because well he doesn’t feel like going back tonight and get it. 

So when they finish up and finally have Louis stuff moved in, they unpack which wasn’t much, they sat down on the brown leather love seat and took a breath. “Man oh man, Louis. That took only two hours and I’m exhausted. For such a small space, I’m surprised it took that long, but then again with a slug like you, it’s untreatable.” he teased and Louis playfully slugs his arm and shakes his head with a small smile. “Don’t insult my home, now. This place will be more lively once I spruce it up and buy stuff for it.” he says and Camden just nods before resting his arm across the top of the couch. 

“So, about this wedding tomorrow night. Tell me whom it is getting married again and who to avoid.” he smiles and Louis just slumps back into his spot. 

“Liam and Zayn . My old mates back in my school days. Just a bit of a head sup though, Zayn and I don’t get along, but I do get along with his fiancé since we’ve made up and then theirs Niall who is like my best mate, you’ll love him. As for someone to avoid, avoid anyone that stays near the bar the whole time at the reception, or the drunk uncle’s thinking they’re the shit on the dance floor.” he says and Cam just nods.

Later that night Louis is laying on his wall bed with the lad, just chatting about how he was beyond nervous, but a bit excited for tomorrow night and his upcoming start of his job. Yes, he has to go in a couple days after the wedding to set himself up. Not too awful, but eh knows with a week from then he better be fucking prepared. 

“I can’t wait to meet your friends, maybe they’ll think we’re a couple.” he smiles and Louis could feel his cheeks begin to heat up. “I mean your so hot and well, I’m just such daddy material, like we may be even better looking duo next to the special couple, no offence.” he snickers and Louis is blushing. Oh, he’s blushing so much. 

Okay, so he lied. Him and Camden have been off and on for a while, well not technically dating, but more so friends with benefits type of deal. They did date once, but obviously sex kind of stayed part of their friendship and no Louis doesn’t have feelings for him. 

“Awe little Louis is blushing.” He reached over and pinched his cheek and Louis slapped his hand away and pouted. “Cammy stop.” Yeah, so he call’s him Cammy from time to time, not a huge deal considering he used to give nicknames to a certain someone back in the day. “Nope, it’s cute. You’re cute.” he smiles before moving to hover over Louis, staring him in his eyes. “Is this making you nervous?” he asked and Louis just presses on his chest and pushes him off and shakes his head.

“Stop it before we both don’t get any sleep tonight, maybe tomorrow night we can play this little game.” he purses his lips before he felt a peck to his neck making him shudder. “Fine, fine. I suppose tomorrow I can just ravish you once we walk through the door anyways, and besides you in a suit will be the death of me.” he smirked before getting to his feet, dressing down to his boxers, and of course Louis follows after, and cuddling under the thin blanket. 

Louis could feel open mouth kisses being pressed against bare shoulder as Camden spooned him, oddly enough Louis didn’t mind being little spoon with him. Usually he was always the big spoon, but since Camden was way more dominant than he’s used to and just a more muscular dude, it just made more sense. “You’re so hot.” he mumbles’ against Louis’ shoulder. “Go to sleep, Cammy. You can wreck me tomorrow, alright.” he smirked, his eyes still closed. 

“Fine.” he mumbled and pressed a kiss to Louis’ shoulder before just resting his face into the back of his neck and soon enough they were out cold. 

When morning came and gone, they were in Louis’ flat trying to get dressed up for this damn wedding tonight, yeah the wedding ceremony starts in like a few hours and then reception is right after until whenever the two calls it off.

Louis is absolutely nervous, he’s sure Liam and Niall will greet him with open arms, but Zayn? Nope. He may even been a bit rude to Camden, but he hopes not. Then he thinks about Harry wondering if he’s changed much, wondering if he has a boyfriend, or maybe finally went to uni like he planned. He wondered a lot, but he stops himself from the stress and lights up a cigarette near his window in nothing, but in his dark skinny fit trousers for the event. He sighed a bit as he exhaled, trying to calm his nerves. Thankfully Camden was in the shower and getting gussied up, because honestly, he didn’t want to tell Camden his feelings and he obviously didn’t want to talk about his ex to him. 

When he put out the cigarette as he finished getting ready. He’s wearing a white button up, black blazer with ¾ sleeve, rolled up, tight black trousers rolled to over his ankle exposing his triangle tattoo, and his dark leather dress shoes. He looked fucking good, especially with his fringe looking absolutely tousled and to his stubble making him look more grown up. Yeah, no more baby faced Louis, he’s going for the more mature look despite sometimes being a little immature, but oh well. 

Louis spritz’s on his favorite cologne and does a once over in the mirror before an arm wraps around his chest from behind and kiss pressed to his neck. “You look yummy.” Camden mumbled before pulling away and Louis just grins. He felt his mouth go a bit dry when he witnessed the lad behind him move and witness his outfit, his stupid tight black trousers and white short sleeve button up that showed off his tattoo’s beautifully. Yes, Louis has tattoo’s himself that he’s mindlessly gotten over the years. 

Some of his tattoo’s having meanings, yes… but that’s for another time.

“I think you look absolutely… ” he thinks for a moment before walking up to him and tugging on his blouse. “Sexy.” he grins before they share a sweet kiss. The kiss lasts a little too long when he felt Camden’s tongue push into his mouth and of course he goes with it, pressing into him more, and nearly moaning into his mouth. He could feel hands squeeze his bum and the kisses getting sloppy until he gained control and pulled away, pressing his finger up to Cam’s lips. “Save it.” he licked his lips and the lad nods. 

“So unfair.” Camden growled playfully before pulling away and leaving Louis standing there. Louis does feel a little more relaxed, but it seems to disappear while they’re on their way to the venue which was too short of a ride. Good, god he was so nervous he swore he would have pit stains, thankfully he has a blazer on because that would be embarrassing. 

They sat out in the car park from what seemed like forever because one Louis felt a bit overwhelmed by how many came and secondly what if they all hate him? It has been four years and he’s made up with a couple people, but he still feels off.

Louis pulls down the visor to do one last check in the little mirror to see if he didn’t have bags under his eyes or anything in his teeth. “You look fine, love.” Camden says with a warm smile, reaching over and resting a hand on his thigh. “So handsome.” he says reassuringly and Louis just gnaws on his lip and nods, taking a deep breath. “If you want like we discussed I could just pretend like we’re a couple instead of me just being your causal date.” Camden says and at this moment Louis is agreeing because why the fuck not? 

It won’t be a total lie and besides, it’s not like after the reception he’s going home alone. Getting pounded into the mattress says it all that he’s far from a lonely bastard.

“Thank you.” Louis says with a small smile and then Louis noticed droplets of rain started to hit the windshield so with that they got out and headed in, walking side by side, but not necessarily touching just yet. They headed into the crowded lobby and Louis could feel anxiety just building and building at seeing so many familiar faces, but yet found any of his old mates. 

“Come on, love. Let's go sign the guest book, yeah?’ he says putting his hand on the small of Louis back and leading him towards the small line of people. Whilst in line behind four other Louis was feeling just a little relaxed with Camden’s reassuring touch, but he could just feel himself starting to sweat profusely. 

When they did get to the guest book and signed, right after Louis was pulled into a tight hug, almost being lifted off the ground. “Oh my god! Louis I missed you!” Niall basically chanted to the whole lobby as he squeezed him. “Alright, alright, put me down before you squeeze me to death.” he complained and when he was back on his feet Niall just smiled. “You look good! I see you got facial hair now, tattoo’s, you look so snazzy, and…. Oh.” Niall trails off as he notices the tall, handsome man next to him, touching Louis, and keeping to himself. “Who’s this?” Niall asks with a small smile.

Louis was about to answer the question until Camden held out his free hand with a warming smile. “Camden, Louis’ boyfriend.” he smiled and Niall just raised his brows for a moment before shaking his head and nodding. “Nice to meet you mate, Louis didn’t tell me he was seeing someone though.” he said fiddling his brows. 

“Oh, we’ve, uh…” he tried to come up with an excuse, he can’t just flat out say they just causally hookup, no. “We wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while to see where it goes, but we’re open now.” Louis was glad Camden stepped in because dear lord he couldn’t come up with a damn excuse. “Oh! Makes sense, glad I could meet you though, definitely Louis type.” he teased and Louis just rolls his eyes. 

Louis, Camden, and Niall talked for a little while until Niall mentioned he needed to go help Liam with something, it was an emergency. So here they stand by the room here they’ll be sitting and so far Louis hasn’t seen the person eh didn’t really want to see. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. 

When they head in they choose seats near the back and nearest to the door because it’s fucking hot in here and Louis would be able to step outside if Zayn comes at him with a machete then he has time to escape. So maybe they were the first ones to sit down, but that’s fine because people started to come in not even a few minutes later. Louis was just looking down at the hand on his thigh, he knows Camden is just trying to relax him, but it could only do so much. 

“Louis is that you? You look so grown up!” Louis face shot up to see Anne, Harry mum with the guy she went on a date with six years ago. “Hey, yeah six years older.” he says with a little chuckle and she smiles. “It’s nice to see you, and who’s this handsome young man?” she asks nodding to his friend. “Ah Camden, my boyfriend.” he says with a small smile and she gives a warming smile to him as well. “Hey.” Camden says with a small smile and she nods before giving a little wave to grab a seat near Liam’s parents and Louis was shitting his pants now. 

He’s surprised Harry’s mum doesn’t hate him after he broke Harry’s heart… maybe she forgave him? Then again, she’s such a sweet lady and Louis has known her for so long. He just hopes she isn’t just putting up a front to be nice and then go talk behind his back. Oh, well, at least he won’t have to run into her again anyways after tonight. 

“Who was that?’ the lad asks and Louis looks at him for a moment before leaning his head against his shoulder. “Ex’s mum.” he says and Camden leaves it at that, and just let Louis relax into him a bit. The room got fuller and fuller, and then it hit Louis… Harry’s not even here.

Niall and Liam would surely tell him if something happened to him, wouldn’t they?

The ceremony started and Louis just swallowed thickly as he watched the back of the people walking up and he wasn’t paying much attention, more so on the fact he felt really hot. He could feel the sweat building up. Especially when he finally saw finally Harry up there as a best man for Zayn and of course Niall for Liam.

Louis was sure he was just staring at Harry at this moment because he hasn’t seen in so long, he grew his hair past his shoulders, he seemed to be so lean and lanky now, and just as gorgeous as ever. Louis quickly looks down though not wanting to come off as fucking creep and besides Harry probably won’t even notice him in the crowd anyway. He won’t be surprised if he’ll give him the time of day or even a simple glance. 

He didn’t really hear anything that was being said and he feels awful, more so trying not to just gawk at Harry. Louis was admiring Harry, though. He loved how defined his jaw line had become, he grew about maybe an inch or two since he left, and not to mention his hair looked so soft and majestic. He keeps thinking back to when he knew Harrry, when he had short fluffy curly hair, his cute little dimple when he smiled, and just the way his face lit up when he Louis entered the room. Harry looked so much more mature, but he still had that sweet demeanor of youth. Louis kind of envied him because he knows he could never find anyone as stunning as Harry.

“Louis?” Camden leaned over and whispered at him to snap out of it and he jumped a bit, whipping his head back and fourth. “What? What’s going on?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. “Well, they’re about to become husbands, have you been paying attention, love?” he whispered to him and he nodded. Camden gave him a look before letting him be, of course he knew that was a lie. He can’t just tell him he got into a trance staring at his ex-boyfriend/best friend.

Louis just focused his attention up at the couple and of course eight when he looked back up there he locked eyes with Harry. Only for a brief moment because the boy’s face was emotionless as he quickly looked down to his feet, hands clasped in front of him. In that moment Louis knew if he wanted Harry back.. As friends, then this might take time. That’s if Harry’s willing.

Of course Louis would love to be with Harry again, but he knows Harry wouldn’t give him his heart again. He knows Harry probably done moved on and who knows, he might have a boyfriend or something. Besides, it’s been years since they were together and he’s sure Harry doesn’t feel any sort of romantic attraction towards him, he probably just see’s him as a friend, that’s if they rekindle their friendship if Harry’s willing.

When Liam and Zayn finally said I do and kissed, Louis was clapping, smiling, and just so happy for them. They’ve been through so much, but they did it. They finally got married like they planned years ago, he’s so proud of them, and he felt honored to be apart of their special day. Even if Zayn still spites him. 

Liam’s dad announced to the room that the reception will start in fifteen minutes and head to the building next door to the hall room. Louis, of course has been in another trance watching Harry just stand there looking effortlessly beautiful and the way he smiled when he hugged Liam and Zayn. Louis feels a bit guilty though… he should have been up there apart of their wedding. If he wouldn’t have been such a dickhead then he would have been apart of it.

Why did he do this to himself when he younger?

Louis’ stomach dropped so low that he wanted to nearly throw up. A guy that looked to be in his late twenties, about 6’2”, and hot as balls wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist. Right, he has a boyfriend. Of course. Well, it could just be a new friend, but that kiss they shared sealed the deal and Louis sighed to himself, looking down at his lap.

“Want to go next door, babe?” Camden asked, nudging him a bit and Louis just nods. When they get up Louis kind of feels a little insecure because he brought a FWB to a wedding to pass off as his boyfriend. Such a smart move, Louis. Just a another lie to get caught in and to lose friendships over. 

When they finally were able to walk out Louis noticed Harry eyeing him from across the room, still talking to the newlyweds and that pretty boy holding Harry. Louis didn’t even give him a glance and just grabbed Camden’s hand and walked out of the room. They were going ext door to the half empty room and grabbed a table near the back, wanting to be alone for now until it got more filled up. Once they sat down, Camden scoots his chair close to Louis’ and placed his hand on his upper back and sighed. “What's going on?” Camden asks, tilting his head. “Nothing, Cammy.” he gave a small smile, but the lad wasn't buying it one bit. “No, you’re lying, something off, what is it?” he asked.

“I miss my friends, I do have Liam and Niall, but not the other two. They hate me.” he says, giving a tight lipped smile, looking down. “Come on, love. Don’t say that, how could anyone hate you?” Camden said as he put his fingers under Louis’ chin to get him to look up. “You’re funny, nice, so hot, and just you. I couldn’t imagine hating someone like you, you’re perfect. ”Camden says and Louis is blushing profusely. Especially when he leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. It felt odd to kiss in front of the people he was so scared to open to years ago. He felt much happier though that he could be openly bisexual now, and not hide his ass in the closet. 

“Awe you two are so cute!” Louis face shot up when Niall sat down next to him, obviously teasing them. “Shut it, Nialler. It was only a kiss and besides, it’s not like we’re being gross and domestic like in public.” Niall just nods to that. “Speaking of gross and domestic, can you believe they finally tied the knot?” Niall says with a head shake, looking between the couple. “About time though, they’re doing the right thing, you know. They’ve been right all along.” Louis says and both boys just nod. “So, um, Camden tell me about yourself?” Niall asked since Camden was a bit quiet, letting Niall and Louis catch up. 

“Well, I’m actually a tattoo artist. Have been for about four years now, did most of Louis’ tattoo’s actually. That’s how we officially met.” he says with a small smile. Louis just sucks on his bottom lip as he watched Niall’s eyebrows raise curiously. “Oh yeah? Did he cry at all?” he asked with a small smirk and Louis just rolled his eyes. “No, he’s a trooper.” Camden says with a small smile, moving to grab Louis’ hand. “I can handle getting tattoo’s Niall, I’m not a baby.” he says in defense. “Oh come on, Louis. I’m only teasing and besides last time I got to see you, you had none. No facial hair, and definitely your style has evolved thanks to social networking.” he snickered. He’s not sure if Niall’s being an ass or not, oh well, he’s changed for the better he thinks.

“You were such a twink back then, love.” Camden says with a small wink. “I have seen the pics, but I’m sure you still the sexy little deviant you were years ago and not to mention if you shave you’d be a twink all over again.” he says as he pecks Louis on the cheek and Niall’s groaning. 

“Oh god, please stop… my ears.” he whined, “No sex talk at the table, please.” Niall groaned before getting up from his spot. “Calm down, Niall. It’s not like we’re literally going to fuck on this table, come on.” Louis says, rolling his eye’s. “Well, you never know! You too could be fetus Zayn and Liam all over again, I really don’t want to relieve those days, Tomlinson.” Niall says, shivering at that.

Louis nods to that actually, he doesn’t want to be like them. He doesn’t want to shag anyone out in the open or fight over the stupidest things, but then again look where the two love birds are at. They just got married and are about to go on a honeymoon. They’re literally living Louis’ future dreams years ago with a certain someone. 

So they sit there for a while with Niall just chatting and Camden bonding with his mate. The room got pretty packed and Louis hadn’t made an effort to look around, especially since Harry was in the vicinity somewhere with his model boyfriend. Yeah, that guy blew Louis out of the water… he won’t be surprised if Harry raised his standards anyways since him. 

When the new couple got announced as they came in, everyone started clapping and Louis tried not to make much eye contact with Zayn since they were on horrible terms still. He would love to make up with him… but he knows it’s useless. He really hurt his best friend that’s like a brother to him, so he’s sure he’ll either never be friends with him again or it might take years before they’re actually civil again. 

It was a mistake to look across the room to the cake table, seeing Harry with that boy again, smiling, and talking with him. The bloke’s hand on the small of Harry’s back, and probably making Harry into a puddle of mush. Louis feels like shit, he really does. That could have been him… no, he choose his path and it’s not. He knows he needs to stop dwelling on it, but it’s just too hard because his past is right in front of him. 

He watches as they take a seat with Anne and Gemma, oh god… Gemma. He had forgotten about her! She tinted her hair blonde and she looked to be six months pregnant. The girl probably still hates his guts after the first time he ruined everything. He does wonder if she has any more kids though, wonders if Harry’s already an uncle.

Louis really hopes he can repair things again.

“Louis? Babe?” Camden says, grabbing a hold of Louis’ arm. Louis snapped out of his gaze and looked back at the lad, seeing Niall had left already. “Everything okay?” he asked and Louis nods with a tight lipped smile. Camden is giving him a look, he knows Louis isn’t exactly being truthful and he just sighs a bit. “Want to go dance, Louis?” he asks changing the subject when a slow song had come on and Louis just nodded, maybe that would get his mind off things that really shouldn’t be on his mind. 

So Louis slow dances with Camden, keeping his eyes closed so he doesn’t have to make eye contact with anyone, and just keeping close to him. He doesn’t notice Harry and what’s his face watching them from the sidelines… well all the other dancing couples, and he certainly doesn’t see Zayn glaring at him as he danced with Liam. 

It was comfortable dancing with Camden though, he felt like he could seek comfort in him when he felt weak or not so great about himself. The thing is, is that he thinks maybe Camden might have some real feelings for him, but it’s not mutual. Camden’s just there for comfort and a good shag, also a friendship. Yes, he cares for him, but he doesn’t have a real connection with him.

He finally opened his eyes and sighed a bit as they swayed back and forth, and eventually he tilted his head back and looked Camden in the eyes. Louis leaned up on his tip toes and kissed Camden sweetly before they continued dancing for the remainder of the song. 

Once it ended Camden has asked Louis if he needed a smoke break and Louis nodded, following the lad outside near the exit and stood near the lights. Louis shoved his hands into his pockets as he stood there alone waiting for Camden to come back with their things and luckily he didn’t take too long.

So as they stood there taking their drags, just enjoying the silence, the door swings open. Out comes Harry with Niall, probably going to the car to get whatever. 

“Louis, you smoke now?” Harry asks out of utter shock, first word he’s said to Louis all night and Louis literally almost drops his cigarette as he was exhaling the smoke from his lips. He feels kind of embarrassed for picking up the habit, but what can he do? 

“Uh… yeah.” he says, eyes looking down to the ground before he takes another drag. “Since when?” Harry asks sounding absolutely disappointed. Louis’ is surprised Niall didn’t tell him by now or the fact he’s saying anything at all. He knows Harry’s probably even more disappointed in him now, but oh well. It’s not like it matters anyways.

“Since six years ago… ” he says feeling the guilt building up again, he started smoking soon after he broke the boy's heart, and now this just adds to the mess. He can’t help what he did, but he hopes they can move forward if he’s willing. He just hopes Harry doesn’t think I started this bad habit because of him, because that’s not the reason why. 

Harry’s just sighing and shaking his head, “It’s going to kill you, Louis.” is all he says as he walks off with Niall to the car park and Louis just slumps his shoulder. “Don’t worry about him, okay? Let’s just finish up our smoke and go get hammered with the lot.” Camden says ands Louis’ just nods.

Once they're back inside they’re drinking and just enjoying themselves, and Louis is keeping his distance from Harry right now. Especially after that encounter outside that made Louis feel even more insecure about himself, so right now he’s enjoying getting smashed. 

Louis tried to build up his courage to go say sorry to Zayn, go strike up a conversation with the lad, but he was scared. He was afraid the guy would punch his lights out and cuss him out, and he really didn’t need a black eye right about now. So he keeps his distance for now, he can work on that friendship later since he’s moved back.

He’s disappointed though because Liam didn’t even come chat with him, but he supposes he needed to keep Zayn in check. They’ll talk later.

Camden and Louis end up leaving early on because Louis really just wanted to avoid Zayn’s death glares to Harry staring at him from across the room and kissing on his boyfriend. Also not to mention they were horny and well it made the most sense to them.

When they get back to Louis’ flat they’re in full on snog up against Louis’ wall, they almost just shagged right then and there, but Louis pulled away for air. He pressed his finger to Camden’s lips and bit his lip. “Go to my room, and let me change.” he smirked, giving him a little wink. Camden pouted a bit before squeezing Louis’ ass and pulling him close, telling him to hurry.

Louis is quick to the bathroom to strip down naked and grabbing a pair of black laced panties in one of the drawers. So yeah, Louis kind of wears laces panties now when it comes to ‘lingerie’ for Camden. It took him a long time of convincing from the bloke, but hell he’s been told he looks hot in them. Even if he has a scruffiness and tattoo’s, he still looks pretty faceable according to Camden. 

Louis did one look in the mirror before leaving his bathroom and going into his room and crawling into Camden’s lap that was already sporting a boner. Once Louis was settled on him, he already felt weak,“ ‘Mm, your so hot, so fucking hot.” he whispered into Camden’s ear as the rugged hands were caressing his lace covered ass, pulling him in a little closer. 

“You’re the hot one.” the lad groaned out as Louis pressed his bum deep into the guys lap. He was rather pleased when he heard a noise indicating it felt good and his eyes closed shut, he smirked and placed a hot kisses to his neck.

The hands that were once placed over his ass were now slipping inside of his panties, squeezing his bare bum beneath the fabric. “Your ass is so amazing, Jesus Christ.” Camden said as he squeezed his arse hard.

“All your’s for the night, sexy.” he bit gently onto his earlobe and suckled on the lobe for a second before kissing down his neck. “ ‘mmm” was what he heard when he pressed a kiss to the lad’s throat, but when the cold air his backside he moved so the bloke could continue removing the panties.

Louis bit his lip and looked the man up and down before moving to straddle his lap, sitting on top of his throbbing erection, and gently rubbing his cock between his cheeks. He watched as Camden moved to place his hands on Louis’ hips and biting his lips. “You look so good on top, fuck baby.” Camden groaned out.

He smirked as pressed his ass down a little more and rubbed with more friction, he wasn’t about to give him what he wants yet, no, he wanted to play a little more. 

When the hands went from his hips to his ass, he cocked a brow before he moved his own hands over the guys and made him move his hands back up to his hips, holding them in place. Sure, he liked it when a guy focused on that area, but Camden was being a little too rough with the squeezing this time. He wasn’t about to have his nails dig in and scratch the hell out of his skin either, nope. 

“Tell me what you want.” Louis said softly as he kept with his motions, keeping his hands on the blokes still. When he heard him mumble something about fucking him and he pressed down even harder and shook his head “Show me that you want that, got to work for it.” he smirked down at him and the lad just closed his eyes and removed one of his hands from Louis’. Louis felt a sting hit against his left bum cheek and that caused him to jump, the bloke slapped his ass pretty hard.

Louis could feel the hand that was free rubbing the spot that was more than likely red and squeezing it yet again. He soon felt both hands become free and pull him down into a snog, Camden was obviously loosing patience and Louis was already horny so, it’s not like he wasn’t ready.

Their tongues eagerly massaged together and Camden’s already dripping cock rested between Louis’ cheeks and his hands slid down Louis’ back to play with his ass. He closed his eyes tighter when the kiss broke and the lad was kissing on his neck, suckling on a spot ever so often, but not hard enough to leave a love bite.

He shuddered at the sensation when he felt the lad's hand went and grabbed a hold of his cock and rubbed the head of his cock against Louis’ hole. “Condom.” he mumbled, he was warning him now. He only ever fucked one person without a condom on and that was his ex boyfriend. The one whose heart he broke, but he wasn’t about to think about him.

Camden made a noise and Louis lifted up off the lad’s chest and reached over into the nightstand and took out the needed contents and set them beside them. “Condom or no sex.” he gave him one last warning as he moved off the lad to sit beside him in the dark. 

“Fine.” Camden said as he went to prep himself, and Louis watched, thanks to light cracking through his blinds, thanks to city lights and all. 

When pulled back over he bit his lip and reached down and moved the blokes cock a certain way before he slid down onto it, keeping still until it felt decently okay. 

It took a good minute before he began to move slowly up and down his cock, Camden tried to grab onto Louis but he swatted his hands away and held onto the guy’s shoulders for support. He moved his hips in a dangerous fashion that caused a shuttered groan from beneath him.

Louis upped his pace a bit but tried to keep the bed squeaking to a minimum knowing his bed was a cheap piece of shit. He wanted to feel good too though, he wanted to reach his high, he wanted to at least get something out of this to forget about tonight.

It was a bad mistake to press his ass down a little farther then he did, which caused him to sequel and the bloke raised his brows at him. He just carried on with his movements and closed his eyes, until he slowed back down again. “Ooh.” he languidly moaned out into the air, it was starting to actually feel really good now. 

He kept his eyes shut and bouncing up and down at a rather fast pace by now, his erect cock bobbling along. He actually stopped mid bounce and got off the lad to turn in his position so he could be facing away… he doesn’t face anyone anymore when he comes. It just doesn’t feel the same with anyone, so he looks away.

Continuing his motions, luckily Camden had his hands on his hips, because he probably would have fell off the bed at this point. 

He bent down a bit and grabbed onto the bar from the bed frame at the end of his bed with one hand and began moving his arse faster down onto his cock, reaching his free hand down and began stroking his own erection. His eyes squeezed shut, he was moaning a little too loud, and he basically pulverized his own prostate with Camden’s cock. “Fuck, fuck!.” he moaned out loud and with a stroke of his hand a couple of times, he came all over his hand and a little on his bed sheets. 

He stopped to catch his breath, he had to give himself a moment before he pulled off of him to grab a Kleenex to clean his hand off. “Did you finish, love?” he asked as he threw the soiled tissue into the bin beside his bed. Camden nodded with a tired yawn, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Yeah, tired me out, Louis.” he smiled before rolling to his side and pulling the blanket up his naked torso. Louis frowned a bit as he crawled back into bed and laid there. He really wished he could at least be cuddled, he wants to be held.

If this had been Harry, at least they could have cuddled. No. He’s not about to think about his ex-boyfriend, especially not sleeping with him either. That’s just a big mess waiting to happen, and besides Harry won’t even utter a word to him, well, no more than telling smoking will kill him. 

He tries not to think about it though, he tires not to think about spooning Harry or lying besides him right now.

No, he does not, because Louis doesn’t want to get his heart broken all over again since he knows his chances are slashed anyways. Even as friends, it’s slashed away thanks to his own stupidity

He’s just going to focus on his new job though, getting his friendship with Zayn back, and no more thinking about Harry before bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So... next chpter will introduce Louis' job and don't worry you'll know much more. Sorry about this shit smut.. it'll get better!!


End file.
